To be Alone?
by MissCHSparkles
Summary: Dawson is to be married and Basil is feeling very down. So how does he feel when an old enemy turns up with surprisingly non-murderous intentions. How does this turn out for Basil?  Written as a birthday reqeust, contians drug abuse and non descript slash


_Author's note. This was done as a birthday request for Mrs Bumblebee, hope you all like it._

_Something different from what I normally do but I've quite enjoyed writing all the same._

_Warning for drug abuse and slash, don't like, don't read._

_Enjoy and please review._

Dawson's POV.

_It has been five years since I first made the acquaintance of one Basil of Baker street. I can barely believe the time that has past, it seems only yesterday that I accompanied a young girl to his residence. It still makes me chuckle to ponder how we actually met, a seemingly mad Eastern mouse bursting in, gave me quite a start at the time._

_Anyway, as I was saying, it had been five long years since Basil and I rescued Mr Flaversham and his delightful daughter, little Olivia. And of course it's been five years since we defeated that rapscallion Ratigan and his dastardly minions, in particular Fidget. _

_I swear, neither I nor Basil have come across such a villain in all the cases we've worked. In fact, even before Basil took me to be his partner, I seriously doubt he_ _had ever come across such a scoundrel. In any case, he is long gone, thank God, plunged to his death from the top of Big Ben._

_Sad though it is when a creature loses a life, I think this was the best possible outcome for all involved. After all, if that villain had somehow managed to escape from prison, who knows what havoc he could have wrought. I think Basil was disappointed we never recovered a body, it would have been something like proper closure if we could have given the fellow a decent burial._

_Perhaps a strange sentiment to be sure but after all, we are civilised._

_It was a very happy ending for Olivia and her father, they moved back north to Scotland where Mr Flaversham's business thrived. In fact, exactly a year after they left, Olivia gained a new mother and a year after that, a sister. _

_She has kept in touch, she recently gained another new sister, and it seems barely any time passed since she told me of her new baby brother. Someday, I hope we can all meet up again, I would much enjoy seeing the young lady she is growing into._

_The reason I have been elucidating these past events is that I will no longer be living with Basil. I have recently made the acquaintance of a young lady, Miss Mary Morton a former client of Basil's._

_She appealed to my friend for help solving the case of her strange inheritance. Needless to say, we easily solved that one, or at least Basil did. I'm afraid, sometime, I feel I just tag along, merely helping with the Medical side of things._

_But then Basil constantly assures me I'm more than that. He says I do provide invaluable insights and that he doesn't know what he'd do without me. If that doesn't convince me, he then reminds me of the time I got him to act when all previous hope had failed him. That was when that dastardly villain Ratigan tied us to a Mousetrap and it looked pretty hopeless._

_But anyway, Basil's brilliance and daring saved us and then we went on to save the kingdom of Mousedom._

_Ah, I must rest this pen, it's just gone eight. I'm meant to be meeting Mary in barely ten minutes and I must ensure I am ready. We are to be married in two mouths and I can hardly wait._

_It still amazes me that such a young and beautiful mouse like her would want to marry an old soldier like me. But she does and I will do everything to ensure we are happy together._

Basil's POV.

Basil sighed softly as he watched Dawson and Miss Mary climb into the carriage. Of course, he was happy for his friend, Dawson really did need someone to look after him. But this meant that he would soon be moving out of Number 2BB Street for a new life with his wife.

Dawson would still be helping with cases, his experience as a Doctor made him invaluable as a partner. But he wouldn't be spending most of his time with Basil, now most of his free time would be with Miss Mary. No more breakfasts together, no more spontaneous trips to the Opera.

Basil was alone once again.

He sighed and raised his violin to play but then placed it on the chair again. Somehow, he didn't quite feel like playing it tonight. He hadn't much felt like playing it recently.

"Damn it," he said softly and grabbed hold of a decanter of whiskey and poured himself a stiff drink.

He scoffed, he couldn't even be bothered to pour a proper drink of whiskey and soda and it was utterly depressing. A man, who couldn't even summon the energy to do a simple thing like that, was not much of a man at all.

He wasn't just depressed, he was _bored. _Bored, bored, bored, utterly and completely bored. He had no impending cases, Scotland Yard didn't need his help and there were no interesting galleries at the moment, so he could not increase his overall general knowledge.

He could always practice his various skills like disguise or sharpshooting. But he'd been doing that so often lately as Dawson's impending departure approached. Of course, he'd done his best to hide this depression from his friend and so far it had worked.

His friend knew that he was a little down but not the full extent. Being the kind of fellow he was, Dawson would feel so guilty when he had no reason to be. It wasn't his fault his friend was like this, he deserved his happiness with his new wife.

If only could find someone...

No, there was no point going down that road, it would never lead to anything so why think about it.

He glanced at the clock, a quarter past eight. Still early for a wonder down the docks and no doubt the fresh air would do him good.

He smiled grimly, there was something out there to interest him. Something he resorted to when he was at his lowest, mostly when cases dried up.

"Once more into the brig," he muttered as he stood up, and shied his dinner jacket.

Two hours later.

A dishevelled and dirty lizard entered the bedroom of Basil of Baker Street. He had a cap pulled low over his eyes and had only half a tail. He looked a rough character and anyone observing his entrance to Baker Street might well assume he was some sort of robber or a ruffian at the very least.

But no, he was none of these things and in fact, he had every right to enter this room. Even if it was a little unorthodox going in via the window when he could easily go in through the door. But he hadn't felt like it, he felt like staying in character.

Basil pulled off the lizard mask with a sigh, he sure got hot wearing this sort of disguise. But when he went _shopping,_ it was a good idea to make an extra effort with the disguise.

With a sigh, he shied most of the rest of his disguise and collapsed on his bed. He was tired from running but this would soon pass. In the meantime, one hand reached for the bag he'd purchased and drew it towards him. Not that it was the bag he was interested it, rather, its contents.

"Hmm, my old friend," he said softly, sitting up and reaching for a bedside drawer and withdrawing something from it.

It was a needle.

"Together once again," he murmured as he extracted a small vial of liquid cocaine, perhaps better known as heroin.

With a practised hand, he extracted some of the liquid into the needle before sitting up a bit more. Carefully, he rolled up his sleeve before carefully laying the needle down. He then grabbed a readymade tourniquet and tied it tightly around his upper arm. With the end gripped in his teeth to keep it tight, he took hold of the needle in his free hand and inserted into a vein.

With a grunt, he injected the contents before carefully taking the needle out and placing it on the bedside table. With a sigh, he sagged against his pillows, the tourniquet falling from his mouth. Idly, he tossed it aside before as his arm flopped onto down on the bed.

He panted heavily as the drugs took effect and as his vision started to swim. His pupils became dilated and slowly a smile crept across his face. He was in a drug filled world now.

Some time later.

"Basil?"

"Hmmm?"

"Basil, wake up."

"Mmm, yeah..."

Basil closed his dried mouth, allowing salvia to coat the inside. His head was heavy with the after affects of the drugs and he felt utterly sluggish. He could barely move and wished he could fall back to sleep.

But though his body and mid were heavy, his senses were becoming enhanced. He could hear, he could smell someone else was here. He suspected they were male, judging by the cologne they wore.

But he couldn't for the life of him work out what someone would be doing here so out of curiosity, made a small mumbling noise to see what would happen. What he got was a deep throated chuckle.

"Oh Basil, those drugs you indulge in will get you into trouble one of these days."

He knew that he knew that voice from somewhere but couldn't think where. So he mumbled again.

"Mmm?"

"Still under are we?" the voice said, sounding very amused. "Perhaps it's for the best, give you time to adjust to the situation."

Basil had absolutely what the voice was on about so instead of mumbling, frowned heavily. But this only earned a laugh.

"Hmm, as amusing as it is to see you so helpless, I'm afraid it is growing wearisome that you don't even realise you are helpless."

There was a chinking of glass and Basil felt something cold pressed against his mouth. He opened it in mild surprise and felt liquid tipped into it. It was water, plain water.

"A little something to wake you up Basil."

As Basil sipped his drink, his head began to gradually clear and slowly he felt the ability to open his eyes return. But as he did and the room came into focus he was greeted by a shock.

There, sitting beside him, larger than life, was Professor Ratigan.

"R-Ratigan?" he gasped, the ability to speak returning as well.

Ratigan chuckled deeply, idly brushing imaginary dust from his immaculate jacket.

"The one and the same Basil. Who were you expecting, the honourable Doctor?"

"Dawson wouldn't disturb me unless something was the matter," Basil said offhandedly, even though his heart was now racing.

Ratigan couldn't be here, he just couldn't. He had plunged from Big Ben after all, where no one could have survived a free fall.

Ah, he knew what was happening, this was an after effect of those drugs. They had seemed pretty strong, he must be dreaming. Yes, in a while, no doubt some more figures from his past would appear and they could all have a nice little chat. Before they too, disappeared to the back of his mind from wench they came.

But as though he knew what Basil was thinking, Ratigan smiled and said.

"You don't think I'm real, do you Basil? But I assure you I am very much real and very much here and alive."

Basil mentally chuckled, of course Ratigan was alive. And he would stay alive until the drugs wore off.

"Besides," Ratigan continued. "If I was only a figment of your imagination, would I do _this?"_

And he leaned down and licked Basil across his cheek.

"Wha-what?" Basil said in utter shock, his eyes bulging.

He could not believe what had just happened, how could Ratigan have just done that.

"Oh, don't you just look sweet when you're confused," Ratigan chuckled, licking his lips as he leered down at Basil.

"I...uh, I..," Basil stuttered, now he really wished he could move.

Instead, he simply lay helpless on his bed while Ratigan calmly sat there.

"Oh, are you trying to get up? Perhaps attempt to remove me from your room?"

Ratigan chuckled again and reached for something on the ground. Basil followed this with his eyes which widened as Ratigan lifted up a bag. And from the bag, he extracted a long cord of rope.

"Ah, uh," he stuttered as he tried to move but could only manage weak twitches.

Damn it, he really shouldn't have overdosed with the strength.

"Oh no, my dear Basil," Ratigan said with a smirk as he gently took hold of one of Basil's wrists.

"I like you helpless and mean to keep you like this for a while longer."

"See here Ratigan...," Basil began but a gag was suddenly stuffed into his mouth, stifling protests.

With Basil suitably silenced, Ratigan started to bind his wrists to the headboard. They were stretched apart so that Basil's arms were wide. He grunted and weakly tugged at his bonds as his strength kept returning. But now Ratigan was tying his feet apart so that he was completely bond to the bed and utterly vulnerable.

He hated the position he was in, though he now had to admit, he really didn't think Ratigan was dead. But he still didn't understand how Ratigan could have survived the fall?

"Mrthhh, mpth,"

"Forgive me Basil," Ratigan chuckled as he stroked the captive mouse's cheek.

"But I couldn't have you protesting while I worked, I wouldn't be able to concentrate. Besides,"

He shot Basil a sly wink.

"I like those delightful sounds you make."

Basil glared up at him but resolved to get some answers. He would hate to die or even be tortured without his curiosity being satisfied.

"How did you survive?" he asked without preamble, before Ratigan could speak again.

"Ah, I wondered when you'd ask me that," Ratigan said with a smile.

"Well, it was actually the most extraordinary thing. A pigeon broke my fall."

"A-a _pigeon?" _Basil said incredulously.

"Indeed," Ratigan agreed. "I landed on it and bounced off. Poor thing got the shock of it's life."

He sighed heavily.

"I still fell a great distance so I was severely injured. But thanks to that dear bird, the distance was short enough so that I was able to survive."

He shrugged.

"It took a long time but recover I did. But for my health, I moved south to the Continent to regain my strength. It to a long time but I am finally my old self again and back in London."

"You've been back a while?"

"Long enough to observe you Basil," Ratigan said lightly, reaching out a claw to run down Basil's cheek, making him shiver.

"And it's a funny thing. For years, I burned with hatred and an intense desire to wreck revenge upon you."

The claw turned into a gentle paw and Basil became...confused.

"But then it all started to leave me as I recovered and I found I didn't really want to hurt you anymore. And yet...I couldn't forget you, couldn't stop _thinking_ about you."

Basil's eyes widened in shock and perhaps with something else.

"So once I returned, I sought you out, from a distance of course," Ratigan said softly.

"I've watched as you've solved cased, gone for walks with the good Doctor, put on those interesting disguises of yours."

He chuckled lightly at the last part.

"And this has only served to...increase my interest in you."

Basil's heart was now pounding again but with a very different emotion.

"And I've also felt a certain amount of sadness for you, dear Basil," Ratigan said softly, cupping Basil's chin in one manicured hand.

"The Doctor is getting married and will be leaving soon, leaving _you. _And it breaks my heart to think that you'll be so alone shortly."

"He's not leaving for good," Basil felt bound to point out. "And I was unaware that you even possessed a heart."

"And yet I do," Ratigan assured him with a smile. "And it yearns for you."

Basil gulped softly but not quite in fear. Could Ratigan really mean it?

"And I will have you," Ratigan said, with a touch of fierceness in his voice now.

Abruptly, he sat up and tore at Basil's clothes, exposing his bare chest. He then slid his long cloak and jacket off, exposing a pure white shirt. Basil felt himself heat up as he was straddled by the much larger rodent.

Ratigan gripped his bound wrists and bent to start licking and nuzzling Basil. This included his chest, neck and face. And Basil started to groan and gasp in response. This actually made Ratigan pause, he had been expecting more resistance, more defiance.

"What's this?" he questioned, gazing down at his prisoner.

"Could it be that you are..._enjoying_ yourself?"

"Um," Basil mumbled, unable to respond to this question. But his blushing cheeks said it all.

"Oh Basil," Ratigan sighed, a wide smile spreading across his face.

"I like this, I like this a lot."

His sneer widening, he reached for something and Basil realised with a jolt, that it was the gag from before.

"But let's make things more interesting and enjoyable," Ratigan said with a soft hum as he lifted Basil's head up.

Basil tried to jerk his head away, wrists tugging at his bonds but Ratigan easily stuffed the gag into his mouth. He then firmly tied it behind Basil's head before letting it fall onto the pillows again.

"Now just you relax, my great mouse detective," Ratigan murmured as he lowered his mouth to Basil's cheek and started nuzzling it again.

Basil moaned loudly from behind his gag and struggled against the cords tying him to the bed. But of course it was utterly hopeless, he was Ratigan's prisoner and the large rat was doing precisely what he wanted to Basil's body.

But though Basil struggled and grunted as more of his body was explored and touched, he found that he wasn't scared or even loathing the situation. In fact, his body seemed to be heating up as Ratigan tore more clothes from his body.

It was as though he had just solved five difficult cases in a row, with a good drink of whiskey and soda to finish. He felt hot blood coursing through his veins and it was even better than the drugs. Here, he was fully aware and not swimming it a stupor, he could experience every sensation without a haze inbetween.

And being tied down and gagged only heightened this feeling.

"Mrth, mpth," he groaned as a very sensitive part of his was finally revealed and delicately touched.

He closed his eyes and let himself go as Ratigan worked his magic on the mouse whose body belonged to him. Five years ago, he would have been petrified to find Ratigan in such a position of power but now...now it was breathtakingly _good._

Behind his gag, Basil smiled even as louder groan of pleasure were forced from those lips.

He wasn't going to be so bored and alone after all.

The End.

_Author's note. Well, I hope you all liked that, especially Mrs Bumblebee .Please review kindly and thanks for reading._


End file.
